Mock Election Republican Party
The Republican Party of MEC is one of two major political parties in the community along with the Democrats. History During the beginning of the MEC elections, it had a commanding majority in voter registration, and won presidential elections relatively easily. Japheth Hilton, the first President, brought along a large group of Christian Conservative Republicans (called Hiltonites) which gave them a massive majority in the registration poll (about 75%). They continued this dominance well into the first four seasons of MEC. When the first congressional elections came by, however, the Democrats had closed the gap. A series of scandals and a lackluster field of Republican candidates, especially in the Senate races, prompted massive losses to the Democrats, wherein they ended up with just 1 seat in the Senate and none in the House, along with losing the presidency by a massive margin. However, during the second House of Representatives elections held in October, the party recouped its losses. It fielded qualified candidates who were able to attract independents and moderate Democrats who were alienated by the Democrat's internal dispute about president Kelvin Hawthorne and flipped sides, leading to massive gains for the Republicans, and giving them control of the House of Representatives (Jason Nicasio, then the sole Libertarian House member, caucused with the GOP.) In the November House Elections, the GOP retained control of the House. Tim Taft, a Libertarian, was elected in the newest district, D7, and caucused with the Republicans, and along with Nicasio, gave the Republicans a 5-2 majority. In the December 2017 House elections, the House swung back to the Democrats with a 5-2 majority due to low Republican turnout. The GOP hadn't taken a majority in either chamber of Congress from then until the March 2018 Senate elections when they picked up several seats, taking a surprising 4-2 majority with the help of Libertarian Landen Shuey who caucused with them. Afterwards the party didn't do very well, struggling to take a majority in either chamber of Congress or the Presidency. This lasted until June of 2018 when the GOP took the House and Presidency with Trey Cranfield being elected President along with securing a 5-2 majority in the House. Merge With Liberal Democrats GOP Chairman Matthew Sorrells announced on MEC News that the GOP would be merging with the Liberal Democrats in order to create a big tent party named the New Republican Party. While created to unite people, it proved to be divisive as many Republicans opposed the merge such as Chris Miller and Rogue Thing (now known as Harry L. Crosby). Enough backlash was generated from the creation of the party that there was a conflict regarding whether or not to go with the merge. The newly elected GOP Chairman, Kenneth Quinones, ultimately made the decision to cancel the merge and dissolve the New Republicans. Most Republicans who did join returned to the GOP. Mass Resignation After a stunning anti-incumbent wave in S22, Members of the GOP, created a movement called '#referendum.' The goal was to strive for new leadership elections, which had occurred one week before. Members included; Chase Stevens, Harry L. Crosby, and Epideli II. After a call with the Chairman, Ethan Davis, Ethan had decided to resign, and Brett Patrick took power. Brett Patrick was only in power for few hours, and soon resigned. Following this all members of the Republican Party began resigning their positions in leadership until almost all except two members, Mr. Icy and Chase Stevens were left. Subsequent, Mr. Icy resigned as Chair, and Chase became Chairman. This happened on a Saturday, and on the next day, Brett Patrick, Ethan Davis, Roman Thaddeus, Harry L. Crosby, Dom Cons (A Democrat) and a few others came together to create the Egalitarian Party, which was focused on Libertarian values. After much backlash to the Egalitarians getting a 'majority' in congress, and due to efforts from now GOP Chair Stevens, The Egalitarian fell the day it was created and the People went back to their parties, the GOP went back to the GOP, and the Democrats went back to the Democrats. The Wednesday following, elections were held. In the chairman race, Ethan Davis was running against Chase Stevens and lost in a landslide. The results in the other positions were; Liberal Representative: Horacio (Andrew Dominguez), Moderate Representative: Epideli II, Conservative Representative: Kobe Hunter, Libertarian Representative (New Position): Timothy Taft. The Senate elections the proceededthe, GOP lost 1 seat. Major Victory After the resignation of GOP Chair Epideli, former Chair Ethan Davis became the GOP Chair. Davis inherited a party that was doing ok but could be better. He also got a half empty leadership team. Davis quickly filled all of the empty positions and got right to work on the incoming house elections. The team brang in some new members from the dying Democratic Party. At the end of the night the GOP had 4 seats to the Dems 3 and one independent. The remaining seat, D7, had an error on the ballot so it had to go to a redo. On Sunday the redo came out and it was expected to be a GOP gain. On Monday morning D7 was projected for the GOP in a landslide victory. The GOP had won the house for the first time in over six months. This was a huge victory for the GOP and it showed the commnity that the GOP wasnt dead. Not long after the house elections there was a snap leadership election. The current leadership team touted their good election results and the new members joining. The leadership team went on to be re-elected in a landslide victory. Presidential Candidates Season 1 * Tim Taft (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew) * Japheth Hilton (Nominee, winner) Season 2 * Tim Taft (Nominee, withdrew) Season 3 * Ethan Kelly (Nominee, winner) * Tim Taft (Defeated) * Note: Taft actually won the Republican Primary but due to voter fraud accounts by Ethan Kelly and Cruxana Opius, Taft was never declared the winner and consequently Ethan Kelly became the nominee. Season 8 * Caleb Caron (Nominee, defeated) * Thomas Tarter (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew to run for house) * Christian Louthan (Withdrew) Season 9 * Caleb Caron (Defeated) * Thomas Tarter (Withdrew) * Rouge The Bat (Denied ballot access) * Fernando (Withdrew) * Adam Evans (Nominee, defeated) Season 11 * Jon S Überfeld (Nominee, winner) * Stephen Bryant (Defeated) * Dylan Short (Withdrew) Season 12 * Jon S Überfeld (Nominee, winner) * Fernando Diaz (Withdrew) * Rouge Thing (Defeated) Season 13 * Max Finland (Withdrew) * pearsforlife 12 (aka James Mitchell) (Withdrew) * Louis Allen (Withdrew) * JP Cenzo (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew) * Adam Evans (Nominee, defeated) * Domenic Hoxholli (Defeated) * JackM Vlogs (Withdrew) * Joshua Huntington (Withdrew) Season 14 * Max Finland (Nominee, withdrew) * Ryan Servis (Defeated) * Conservative Chico (Defeated) Season 15 * Trey Cranfield (Nominee, winner) * Jacelyn (Withdrew) * JP Cenzo (Defeated) * Robert Kennedy (Withdrew) Season 16 * Chris Miller (Nominee, withdrew) * Brayden George (Denied ballot access) * Alexander Bentz (Denied ballot access). * Infinite Kid 100 (Withdrew) Season 17 * Quron Sainsbury (Nominee, withdrew) * Ryan Servis (Withdrew) * Louis Allen (Defeated) * Clint Eastwood (Defeated) Season 18 * Jakob Tawney (Nominee, defeated) * Chris Miller (Defeated) * Louis Allen (Defeated) * Sawyer Cunningham (Withdrew) * Infinite Kid 100 (Withdrew) Season 19 * Ryan Servis (Nominee, defeated) * Epideli II (Defeated) * Robert Kennedy (Withdrew) Season 20 * Fernando Diaz (Nominee, winner) * Sawyer Cunningham (Defeated) Season 21 * Jasper Lee (Nominee, withdrew) * Trey Cranfield (Withdrew) * Kelvin Hawthorne (Denied ballot access) Season 23 * Tim Taft (withdrew) * Joseph Brosnahan Category:Parties